A Chance to Jump
by MoonBlossom91
Summary: What would you give if everyone can have a second chance? Anything? Even if the result may take a life...your own life. The answer...it's simple. Yes. I started this mess and I will finish it until the end. With one last look at my friends, I knew that everything will be okay and I hope that they can forgive me. And with that said, I jumped.


**Prologue**

We were cutting it close. The battle against a few of Gotham and Jump's most feared villains of all time. A fight to the death as some people may call it and in my opinion it would be. From an outsiders perspective it would be total and complete suicide if one were to jump out in the open to fight against these vicious villains on the battle scene and would be shot dead before you can even say goodbye. But then again this is what we signed up for and knew that something like this would eventually happen even if the result is to take a life…our life. The events came sooner than I anticipated although I did see this coming. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly.

Pain.

Anger.

Fear.

As I look around me I see that a few of the Titans are about ready to give up. I can see the look in their eyes that there is no hope for them to become victorious. Even members of the Justice League are just as worn out as the rests of us. How long have we been fighting? A few hours perhaps but it felt like a lifetime. So many of Slade's robots have been destroyed but there's always more on the way. It seems like for every one that is destroyed they multiply and come back. Then we have the Joker's little minions coming right at us with their weapons armed up ready to fire at any second.

As I lay on the ground clutching my side where I was shot, I look at the faces of every superhero I see. Each one of them so strong and different yet they are filled with loss and despair. I look behind me and notice that some are already too weak to continue fighting and have been banged up pretty bad badly. Blood is constantly pouring and dripping out of our uniforms as we all try to end this nightmare.

I turn my head again looking for someone in particular and gasped, as did everyone else. Two of our most powerful superheroes were sprawled on the ground covered by their own seat and blood. Superman and the Dark Knight himself both laid flat on the floor unconscious. In that split second we all had let our guard down giving our opponents an advantage to disarm us. One by one each Titan and members of the JL fell as if they have just taken their last breath. My breathing has started to increase, trying to gets as much oxygen as I could while holding onto my side to prevent any more blood flowing out of me. I can feel the energy leaving my body making me feel weak. I look at the faces of my team mates and watched them gasping for air trying to sit up. Tears are starting to form in their eyes knowing that this could be the end. But is it? Is this really the end…for the city…for us?

I look at my friends. Tears starting to fall down their face as they all looked at one another from the ground. I look at my lover, my soul mate. Even though we have not been at the best of terms since that day almost three years ago I cannot help but say that I am that person's mate forever. I wish we could have had a chance to start over again, to be friends with my fellow Titans again, a chance to fix the past but it is too late.

I hear Slade and the Joker coming towards us with their final speech proclaiming how it is the end for all Titans and the Justice League. From the corner of my eye I see the machine that will lead us to our death then the two villains making their way up to the stand ready to open fire.

Once again I think to myself 'Is this for real? Is this the end?' With one last look at my family I decided that the answer is no. I cannot fix the past but I can change the future. A future where everyone will have a second chance. A chance to save lives, protect the city, welcome new members on the team…but most of all, a chance to start over and be together. To start a family.

I have already taken away their trust in me and hurt them in more ways than I could have ever imagined but I will not take their future away from them. They have done so much for me in the past and this is my chance to be their hero and not their enemy. From the corner of my eye I see Slade about to pull the trigger with a satisfying smirk on his face. With a final glance at them, my eyes interlocking a few seconds more with the one person who I will always love with every part of me, I forced myself to get up, ignoring the pain I felt and jumped.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review! This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction novel and I hope it becomes a success! I need all the feedback I can get so that I can improve or edit this story. Now I wont be posting up the chapters until probably in December. I am a college student trying to get into the nursing program at several colleges and I have finals coming up as well. But I had to write this out and post it otherwise my mind will be filled with nonstop plots for this story. However, if I see that many people are enjoying this and would like to keep reading I certainly would do my best to post much sooner than necessary! Thanks again for ready and don't forget to review or PM me if you want! ( ^ - ^ ) **


End file.
